Inner Demons
by NerdyContent
Summary: Hiccup has a secret. He can see things inside of people that those people can't even see themselves. You might call them "souls". Hiccups "soul" turns him into a horrifying beast every now and then. Can Hiccup keep himself under control, or does Hiccup find out that his soul, is actually his inner demon.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

**Hey guys! NerdyContent here! This is my first fanfic EVER to be published! I've been part of the httyd fandom for a while now and I've been reading some really great fics lately... So I've decided to write my own! Reviews are _really_ appreciated here, so tell me if I should continue this and how I could improve my writing in any way. I have some really great ideas for the future! Now... On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'How to Train Your Dragon' or any of its characters. Rated T to be safe.**

* * *

><p>I ran. I ran till my lungs burned and my muscles were screaming. The downpour of rain soaked through my clothes and hair so they were plastered to my skin and forehead. The wind whipped through my soaked, auburn hair and chilled me to the bone. I heard my friends not to far behind me, calling my name, asking me what was wrong. I ran faster.<p>

I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't want them to see the transformation. It's painful and not pretty. It happens when I lose control over my emotions, especially anger. I could feel it just beneath my skin, bubbling to the surface. He has to escape sometime. I can't fight him forever.

I don't know why this Demon decided to make its home in my body, in my head. I just know that he's been there ever since I could remember. He was there when no one else was. After I got beat up or bullied by the people I now call my friends. He would whisper to me in my head, or should I say _our_ head, in a language that only our kind could understand. The language of the dragons. That's why I can understand my best friend Toothless. The Demon is a dragon. He's a Nightfury that I call 'Night'.

I knew I had to hide after I lost my temper with Snotlout. I could feel Night breaking from the cage that is my mind and scratching his way to the surface. I don't let him out very often because I'm afraid his animal instincts will kick in and will hurt some people, like he did before. When we're sharing my body, I can't keep full control, but I've been getting better. The last thing I would want him to do is hurt my friends.

I raced into the forest and to the cove to hide. I felt the jabbing pain on my body as a patches of jet black scales found there way through the surface of my skin. They started to cover parts of my face, arms, and everywhere else in different sized patches. I chose to ignore the pricks of pain on my skin, but I still felt the tiny trickle of blood run down my face or arm with each little jab. Luckily the rain washed it away.

As I ran down the path into the cove, I could still hear my friends screaming my name. I slid into a cave in the side of the rock face. It might be obvious that I'm here, but this was the only place my racing mind could think of. I hugged my knees to my chest, knowing that when they find me, and they will, that Astrid would be the most upset. She cared for me to much. Seeing me in conflict or pain would make her frantic, and boy was I right.

Snotlout was the first to find me. " I found him!" he yelled to the rest of the group as he eyed me with confusion. Then the rest came.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she and the rest of them scrambled into the cave. It was just big enough to hold all of us. She ran over to me and put her hands on my shoulders to force me to look into her piercing blue eyes. "What's wrong? Why did you just run away like that?"

The time was coming closer.

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed frantically as I clutched my head and backed further away into the corner. "You all have to get out! You all have to get away from me!" They all just looked afraid for my sanity. Then Astrid noticed the scales, and backed away with widened eyes. It hurt me to see that she was afraid. Afraid of _me._ But she should be. I'm a monster.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked with fear in his voice. "What are _those_?" He pointed tword the scales.

Then all hell broke loose. I screamed as I felt a blistering pain in my shoulder blades, head and lower back. My whole body was on fire. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head, tearing at my hair. I told you the transformation is ugly. Tears, pain, and blood blurred my vision. "STOP!" I screamed. "NIGHT, _STOP!"_

All my friends could do is watch in horror as large, jet black wings burst from my shoulder blades, along with a nightfury tail from my lower back, and ears from the top of my head, all just like Toothless's. The blood from my head where the ears tore through mt skull was dripping into my eyes. My fingernails were replaced with razor sharp claws. My scream turned into a nightfury screech as I lay ,writhing with pain on the ground. The pain slowly ceased, and eventually turned into a dull ache.

Without opening my eyes I pulled my large wings closer to me so that they weren't pressed up against the cave walls. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and opened my eyes with my chest heaving. I could feel my pupils turn to slits like a dragons as my friends looked upon me with terror.

"I told you you should have run," I said with a bit of my signature sarcasm in my voice. I slapped a weak smirk onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed! I'm new at this so sorry for any spelling errors or if anything looks weird. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, because I, like, have no life. <em>Please<em>**** review so I can improve this in any way! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Explain

**Hey Guys! NerdyContent here! I'm really excited with this story so... two chapters in one day! This chapter should explain a lot. Again, reviews are _really_ appreciated here so, let me know how you like it! Enough chit-chat... On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup," Astrid asked as her voice strayed from its usual confident tone. <em>"What's going on?"<em> It was strange seeing her so helpless.

I sighed. "You know when you guys wouldn't see me around for a few days. Well... This is what would happen." I said, gesturing to myself and flapping my leathery wings as much as the tight space would allow. I also twitched my ears a bit as a habit. They still looked confused, but who blames them. I didn't want to reveal my whole secret, but I figured I already had.

"If you want to know what's going on, I'll have to tell you a few things first." I said. They nodded and sat down, but didn't relax at all. I was glad that they were going to hear me out and not just run screaming. "You know that old wise tail about your 'souls' speaking to you in a time of need?" They all nodded.

"But that story's for babies. It's not true" said the twins in perfect synchronization. They both glared at each other, annoyed that they said it together.

Before they could start fighting, Snotlout butted in and said "Yea. It's ridiculous that someone would think that. How is this relevant?"

"I used to think that is was stupid too. Until I was about 6." I explained. "Although, I don't call them 'souls'. They're more like 'Inner Demons'." They all flinched at the word _demons_.

"When I was about 6, I started hearing something in my head, speaking in odd growls. But that wasn't the strangest part. It was that I could _understand_ them. He kept telling me that everything was going to be fine. He was my only friend for a while. And in my mind, I could see that he was this beautiful black dragon with glowing blue orbs for eyes."

"A Nightfury," Fishlegs stated. I nodded. I could tell that he was completely absorbed in the story, which amused me slightly. Then my amusement faded and my expression went grim as I remembered that one fateful night.

"Then one night, out of nowhere, he broke free from my mind. He turned me into this. He wanted blood. I couldn't control him because I was so shocked and afraid. I had never seen him so rabid, so, _dragon like. It scared me._ He used me to kill a half a flock of sheep and then wanted people. I wouldn't let him. After some negotiation, he went back into the shadows of my mind without protest. After that, I saw even stranger things. I saw these translucent dragons, of all kinds and colors, next to people trying to comfort them when they were troubled. Even with you guys." I gestured to them. I saw the fear fade and curiosity take its place. It filled me with relief to see that they were understanding. "And, even stranger, It looked like it worked! But the people had no idea that they were there. Night told me that they were Inner Demons just like he was. But he was the only NightFury I saw. Have you ever felt really scared or stressed or sad, and all of a sudden, it would just go away?"They all nodded.

"Wait." said Astrid, who was starting to understand "Is that them?" I nodded.

"That's them working their magic. I don't know how they do it, or why. And I _really_ don't know why only I can see them or am conscious of mine, or why _this_ only happens to me. But I've learned to live with it."

As I finished explaining, they weren't scared anymore. If anything, they seemed more curious. It confused me.

"Um. Aren't you guys gonna run in terror or something?" I asked as I eyed them, expecting them to run screaming. They all just kind of quietly chuckled.

"Hiccup" Astrid said, her confident tone back in place. She got up off the wet cave ground. We all followed her lead and rose. She came over and placed her hands firmly on my shoulders. I liked her warm touch against my cold skin. "Are you kidding? We want to know more! And we know that _you_ would never hurt us." She pulled me into a tight hug. She was wary of touching my wings though. She still didn't completely trust them.

* * *

><p><strong>And... There you go! I hope that explained it! I hope to update every other day or so, but I might upload another chapter very soon. I just have so many ideas! Reviews are appreciated! See you guys later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna Go Flying

**Hey guys! NerdyContent here! Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded today. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Remember, reviews are appreciated here! Now... On with the show!**

* * *

><p>After I pulled away from Astrid, I could see that the rain had stopped and the sun was starting too rise. I loved flying early in the mornings.<p>

"Hey. You guys wanna see something cool?" I said as I walked past them and out of the cramped cave. They followed.

As I spread my wings, Astrid said, "Hiccup. You aren't going to-"

I cut her off with a mighty flap of my strong wings. I shot into the air with break neck speed, leaving them on the ground with their jaws on the floor. I managed to pull off a few flips and spirals, even though I was quite out of practice. It's one thing to fly on the back of a dragon, but it's another thing entirely to fly on your own. I hadn't flew on my own for quite a while. I decided to come back down before my inexperience was noticeable. As I touched down, I did stumble a bit before regaining my balance. My friends ran over to me. Fishlegs was giddy with excitement. He always wanted to learn new things about dragons, and now, he finally had a specimen that would stay still for him to observe. Not many dragons can stay as still as he would like for very long.

"Hiccup! That's incredible!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Would- would it be okay if- if I-" I got what he meant and nodded with a grin on my face. I took a step back from the group and spread my wings to their full wingspan. He took out a notebook that he kept in his pocket and started sketching. He then walked circles around me, studying my odd dragon body. "Do you think your wings really are as strong as Toothless's?" He asked.

"Oh yeah" I replied. I gave them a flap and hovered in the air for a moment, sending wind through everyone's hair. That barely took any effort. That reminded me. "Hey. Where is Toothless?"

"Before you ran off like a freak," said Ruffnut, smirking at me.

"I think we saw him over by your house sleeping." said Tuffnut, finishing Ruff's sentence, like they always do. I don't know why they do that if it annoys them.

"I'll just call him up." I said. I turned around and let out a Nightfury roar. It sounded spot on, mostly because I let Night do it. A few seconds passed until I heard a reply. About a minute later He came bounding through the trees tword me. Once he saw my odd form, he stopped and sniffed me cautiously. "_I know Bud, I look different." _I said in dragon, scratching him behind the ears. My friends looked fascinated.

He purred in response, but still looked confused. _"You look like a dragon. You look like ME!" _Toothless replied excitedly. He started sniffing my wings and tail. I just laughed. _"Is that why you can understand me?" _He looked at me expectantly.

I nodded with a goofy grin on my face. _"And I can fly by myself like this!"_ I explained. _"Do you want me to hook you up to the auto-tail so we can go flying together?" _He started jumping around like a overgrown puppy. The auto-tail was a tail that I built for him one Snoggletog that allows him to fly on his own. He destroyed the first one, but I managed to make another one just in case. It looks like it'll finally come in handy!

"Wait. So you can talk to dragons too?" Snotlout asked, with a bit of sarcasm like if he was wondering if there was nothing I couldn't do. I chucked and nodded in reply.

"Ugh. Wait. I can't go into the village like this." I said, realizing that if people saw me like this, they would run for the hills. "Astrid, can you go get Toothless's auto-tail for me? It's on the top shelf in my room in the forge."

"Sure." She replied. "Don't go causing trouble when I'm gone, Dragon Boy." She gave me a light punch on the arm and walked off tword the village of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>And... There you go! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to upload soon! Later Guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Dragon Nip and My Weird Family

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just can't even _believe_ how many views, favorites, and reviews this story has gotten! Keep that up, and I will keep writing! Guide to speech: **"regular" "_dragon speech" **"Night speaking inside Hiccup's head". **_**Now that you know that... Onto a world of our own!**

**Short Disclaimer: I do not own httyd or any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>After Astrid left, I let Fishlegs finish studying me. Even though he could get NightFury data to put in the Book of Dragons from Toothless, It was easier for him to see how things worked when he could ask his specimen directly. I flapped my wings, moved my tail fins, and wiggled my ears on command. All he could do was laugh at my antics and frantically scribble down notes in his leather notebook. I really enjoyed him taking an interest in my deranged half-dragon body. But when he asked about my odd bright green dragon eyes, I couldn't quite tell him how that worked.<p>

"I mean, you know how dragon pupils get round and skinny? How does that work?" Fishlegs asked with his charcoal pencil hovering over the paper, ready to take notes any time.

I stood there for a moment thinking. It was a simple question that I should know the answer to, but... After a second, I heard Night from inside my head again. When I wasn't sure about an answer, he would be right there to correct me. Oh _boy_, did he _love_ correcting me.

_**"It's mostly just when you focus or unfocus your eyes." **_he said, sounding exasperated from having to listen to all of Fishlegs's questions. _**"Try it." **_I did as he told and let everything go blurry.

"There! Like that! How do you do that?" Fishlegs exclaimed, noticing my eyes turning a bit rounder.

"It's when you either focus your eyes, or let everything go blurry." Fishlegs frantically scribbled down notes as I spoke. "I also noticed that they shrink into slits when I feel threatened or scared, and they get round like saucers when I'm hap-"

"Blah, blah blah. Yea, technical something or other." Snotlout said, cutting in on our conversation, waving off the facts I was telling Fishlegs (not that that was uncommon). He jumped in-between me and Fishlegs and faced me. "Show us something cool!" he yelled, looking hopeful at me.

I took a step back from him and I could feel my pupils go thin with mischief. I chuckled evilly. "You mean like this?" I turned tword the twins who were bickering and wrestling not to far away. I called upon my fiery lungs, and felt a cool burning sensation in my chest. My lips parted and my mouth glowed blue with fire, illuminating my sharpened teeth. Fishlegs and Snotlout stared at me, baffled yet again. I finally fired the plasma blast that was lingering in my throat, which hit the ground right in front of the twins, knocking them onto their behinds. Snotlout and Fishlegs doubled over with laughter, while the twins were still on the ground with their helmets over their eyes, not knowing what just happened. I heard laughter behind me, which was Toothless, and also Astrid, who were both laughing uncontrollably. After a moment, Astrid regained her posture, along with the twins and everyone else, and handed me the auto-tail she had retrieved from Berk.

I was about to thank her, but the words got stuck in my throat as I noticed an amazingly sweet smell that put me into bliss. I slumped over and smiled like a doofis, letting the smell engulf me. As I let the tail fall through my fingers, I could tell Toothless smelt it too and walked over dreamily. No one else seemed to get why we were acting so weird, until Astrid giggled uncontrollably and pulled out some dragon nip that was in her pocket. We all joined in her laughing as she gave a handful to Toothless and a handful to me. I brought the sweet smelling grass to my nose and breathed in deeply, as did Toothless, with our matching green dragon eyes turning into black saucers. Everyone laughed at us. After a while, we reluctantly walked away from the dragon nip and back into the clean afternoon air. I pointed a playful accusing finger at Astrid, and she shrugged mockingly in response.

"I wonder if any other dragon tricks would work on you?" she asked playfully as she walked over and put one hand near my neck and the other on Toothless's. Toothless was excited for a scratch, but no matter how good it felt, I didn't want my girlfriend to embarrass me even further by showing off more of my silly dragon antics.

"Astrid, don't you dar-" I was cut off by her scratching the scales on the back of my head and neck. I couldn't help but lean into her touch and croon in response as I let my eyelids droop. I heard more laughing in the background, but it felt so good that I didn't even care. I could tell Night was enjoying it to.

_**"Why don't you let her do this more often Hiccup?" **_he asked as he had the same response me and Toothless had, even though the hand scratching him in my mind was invisible.

_**"Because I look stupid!" **_I responded stubbornly. _**"But I have to admit, this is nice." **_

All of a sudden I felt my knees buckle and my body go numb when Astrid hit my sweet spot just below my jaw. I heard Toothless fall right next to me a few seconds later, so I guessed that Astrid hit his too. I felt myself smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. I pried my eyes open slowly as the affect wore off, and saw all of my friends on the floor, hysterical with laughter. I started laughing to, because now I was the one standing while they were on the ground rolling around. Oh, how the tables have turned. I could tell Toothless had the same thought.

_**"You have weird friends." **_Night said, looking at my friends through my eyes, chuckling.

_**"Yea" **_I paused for a moment, finally deciding what to say. _**"I'm glad I have a weird family. Life would be boring without them." **_

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed! And if that ending gave you a bit of feels (which I hope it did) I'm glad! I hope to update in a few days. Maybe in three days at the latest. I may come out with another story, or just a one shot, but I <em>promise<em> I will not neglect this story! Please keep up that AMAZING review work, and I'll see you guys later! Bye!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: What am I?

**Please don't kill me! I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything! I just couldn't get inspired! Better no update than a crappy update... Right? Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! I'm really gonna need some ideas for where this story is going to go though because it started out as a little story I was writing at random, and now I just don't know what the hell I'm doing! So PLEASE HELP! Speech Guide:  
><strong>

"Regular Speech" _"Dragon Speech" _ **"Night speaking through Hiccup" _"Night and Hiccup speaking in Hiccups mind"_**

** Well then... Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>After everything calmed down, they asked more random questions. It wasn't until the sky turned bright pink and orange that I started thinking about home. Apparently, I wasn't the only one.<p>

"Hiccup. How are you gonna go home like that?" Astrid asked "If your dad sees you like that, he's gonna _freak._"

I nodded in agreement. I considered going home, but then decided against it. I don't think my dad would be as understanding as my friends, and I don't want to go through that whole explaining thing again right now. He's still a viking after all, with a head as thick as a brick wall. "Yea. I'll just stay here. Night wants to fly tonight anyways. He hasn't flown in a while."

Then, for the first time, Night spoke through me to the group. **"The kid's right. I really need to stretch my wings." **He said while taking over our body and stretching my wings. His voice was deeper than mine, with dragon-like growls behind his words. It send chills through me, to not be able to control my own movements. In my mind, I pushed aside and retook full control.

"Was that _him_?" Snotlout asked.

"Yea. He had never done that before. Talk through me I mean. Wow, that feels weird. Not able to control your own actions like that." I said, shuddering.

"You sure you'll be fine here on your own?" Astrid asked, brushing the whole 'Night speaking' thing off as best as possible.

"Yea. I'm not alone. I've got Night _and_ Toothless. I'll be back in the morning, if Night will let me change back." I said, my voice full of confidence. "Like this, nothing could take me down! And just tell my dad that I'll be doing an all night patrol or something. He'll buy it." After that, I said farewell to my friends, and started to feel a biting hunger in my stomach. I then realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"_Hey Toothless. You hungry?"_ I asked him with a series of growls.

_"Are you kidding?" _He replied. _"I'm always hungry!"_

I laughed as we both walked toward the lake in the cove. I had only caught fish a few times before in half-dragon form like this as a kid, but I let instinct take over. Then, it comes naturally to me. I crouched, narrowed my eyes, and scanned the water for any movement. Toothless mimicked me. I saw two fish heading straight for us. Me and Toothless waited until they were close enough. Once they were within range, we both launched our heads into the water and sank our teeth into our targets. I brought my head out of the water and looked at Toothless, who also had a flopping fish in his jaws. The metallic taste of fresh blood in my mouth was strong, but only sharpened my hunger. I sunk my razor-sharp teeth deeper into the struggling fish, killing it. Me and Toothless gladly swallowed our prizes whole. In this form, there's no need for cooking or chewing. A lot less of a hassle, in my opinion. We shook our heads at the same time like wet dogs, sending water flying everywhere. We repeated this a few more times until our hunger was satisfied. After we rested a few minutes, we realized that the sun was almost gone over the horizon, scattering bright stars over the thick, bruised purple sky. We looked back at each other expectantly, our green dragon eyes glowing in the darkness.

_"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_ He asked me, even though he already knew the answer. I immediately jump off the ground and bound over to where Astrid dropped Toothless's auto-tail. I lugged it back over to him and strapped it on, making sure everything was secured correctly to avoid any unwanted crashes.

After he stood, tested it, and spread our wings, I asked _"Ready?"_ with a crooked grin on my face. He snorted and nodded in reply. _"Remember, I'm a little out of practice." _I said before we launched ourselves into the cool night sky.

The thrill of flying never gets old, especially if you're flying on your own! We do love our night flights. I shut my eyes and breathe in the sweet, cool night air. When I opened them, I see Toothless doing flips in front of the full moon with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with glee. I laugh as we do tricks, and then break into a full on dive, side by side. I hear the whistle as we break the sound barrier. We pull out of the dive and level off. I can see the torch light that Berk shines off like a beacon, calling to me.

After flying for a while, Nights growling voice pierces through the peace of my mind. _**"Hiccup. Can I fly **_**now**_**?" **_He said, being a bit irritated that I haven't let him do anything all day. Well, in my defense, I was a bit preoccupied with trying to convince my friends that I wasn't a dangerous beast.

_**"Fine" **_I growl back, rather reluctantly. I was having fun.

_**"Don't get all sassy with me!" **_he said

_**"You know me. It's what I do." **_I retorted smirking.

_"Toothless!"_ I yell over the roaring wind. He looked over at me. _"I'm gonna let Night fly, okay? You can go back to the cove. I'll meet you there later."_ He nodded in reply and took off toward the safety of the cove.

I relax my body along with my mind, and let Night take control. _**"Now, don't get all kill happy like you did that one night." **_I told him warningly. _**"We don't want to repeat **_**that**_** again. Do we?"**_

_** "Oh, don't worry so much Hiccup! That was a one time thing. I just got restless. As long as you let me out every once in a while, everything will be fine. That won't happen, as long as you trust me. You trust me right?" **_In my minds eye, I see him look over at me and tilt his head innocently, waiting for an answer.

I want to fully trust him. I really do. But, I just can't. Not yet. Not after that one bloody incident. He just needs to prove it to me, somehow. All I could tell him was _**"I trust you when you trust me."**_, and left it at that.

He could tell I was done talking about it, because he didn't reply with some smart-alec remark like he usually does. **"Now this, is what I've been waiting for!"** He yelled out loud, as he shot through the air with tremendous speed. He flew across the moon, giving our body a ghostly silhouette, before doing some flips and entering a dive. He leveled out just before crashing into the forest, with our wings brushing the tips of the trees. It was amazing. He flies so skilled, avoiding every obstacle in his path. I hope I learn to fly like that soon.

After a while of flying, sleep started pulling at our mind, and we went back to the cove. I landed silently, with my metal prosthetic squeaking with every other step. I saw that Toothless was asleep up in a tree, hanging like a bat from his tail. I went over to a branch and did the same. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer as I let them close, wrapping my wings around me like a bat, welcoming the fresh darkness and peace. In my minds eye, I saw Night curl into a ball in the corner of the dark room and shut his eyes as well. I needed to talk to him before we drifted off.

(BTW, this here all happens in Hiccups mind, just to make that clear.)

In my mind, I sat down next to him. _**"Night?" **_I asked. _**"Why am I, why are **_**we**_**, so different?"**_

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to let his blue orbs be level with my forest green ones. _**"What do you mean, Hiccup?" **_He replied.

_**"You know what I mean. Why can **_**I**_** interact with you, while other people don't even **_**know**_** they have an Inner Demon? Why can **_**I **_**transform into this unnatural dragon-human hybrid thing? Why can I only sometimes see other peoples Demons? Just, why?!" **_I yelled, burring my head in my hands. I had asked him this a few times before as a child, but he couldn't answer. _He_ didn't even know why. I felt so frustrated, that I didn't really know who, or _what_, I was.

_**"I don't know, Hiccup." **_He answered with sadness in his eyes.

_**"I just **_**hate**_** being so different! I'm just scared that I'll never be of use."**_

_** "Now, Hiccup, don't start that again. Look how many things you've done to benefit everyone! You've merged the dragon and viking worlds! That's something only you could do."**_

_** "I know." **_I replied with a sigh. _**"But that's not what I meant. I'm scared that I'll never be able to use this hybrid power to do good. So far, it's only caused bad things to happen. I want to benefit humanity, in a way that we could work together like this." **_I gestured to my odd body.

He sighed and laid his head back down. _**"I know. Me too. We'll find a way, don't worry. Someday, somehow, we'll prove to the world that we're not freaks, and that we can help. We've made it this far, Hiccup."**_

_** "I know we have, but I don't want to keep hiding. Living a lie! You don't deserve to be locked up like this for so long. I want to be able to let you out, and not be afraid of what the world will do! I want to be free!"**_

He crooned and nudged me to calm me down, just like he used to when I was little. It sill worked. _**"Night... What am I?" **_I asked for the hundredth time, even though I knew just what he was going to say.

He gave my face a little lick and ruffled my hair with his nose. _**"You're you." **_He closed his eyes, laid his head down, and wrapped his tail around me. I scooted closer, laid down next to him, and wrapped my wings around me. _**"Thanks. For everything."**_ I said. He replied something, but I couldn't listen as I let sleep consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Things will get a lot better in the next chapter. I really need to get away from all this fluffy stuff, but hey, that's my personality! It's either really dark and depressing, or rainbows and sunshine! Please review, and I will see you guys later! Stay tuned for more nerdy content!<strong>


End file.
